


拉丁 胡聊大米 一次场景中有火的性事

by LeviSaya



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	拉丁 胡聊大米 一次场景中有火的性事

Julio的阴茎埋在Damien的穴道里，被湿热而柔软地包裹着。  
Damien斜斜的躺在床上，一只腿环在Julio的腰侧，另一只被扛在肩上举着。  
Damien被操得一半肩膀都越到床沿外，手臂摇摇晃晃的挂在外头，懒懒的任由自己的身体半悬着，指尖还夹着一根刚刚点燃的烟。  
他只是由着烟丝缓慢的烧，偶尔才送到嘴边浅浅的吸上一口。他没法像平时那样凶狠的大口把尼古丁吸进肺里，那样会被呛死的——介于屁股里还插着那么一根粗得过分的阴茎，能控制住不要呻吟得太大声已经很为难他了。  
烟头在Damien的唇边随着他的吐息明灭，嘴唇微张，淡淡的烟雾就伴着一声合着鼻音的呻吟漏了出来。白色的烟薄薄地盖住他的脸，Julio眯着眼睛看着他唇瓣之间偷偷吐出来抵在烟蒂末端的舌尖。  
“我也要。”  
Damien嘴里叼着烟，挑挑眉毛瞅着抱着他大腿操他的Julio。他不怎么抽烟的，Damien知道这个，不是所有人都像自己这样离了烟草就开始显现戒断反应。但他没说什么，只是伸长了胳膊去够床头柜上的烟盒。  
阴茎顶开他的穴道操进去的频率并没有因为他去拿烟盒就缓下来，Damien被撞得一耸一耸，哼吟着抓空了两次才终于把烟盒捞了过来。  
他的手因为快感而失去了对力量的控制，把烟盒攥得略微的变形，在撞击的频率下哆嗦着取出一根烟来，伸手塞进Julio嘴里，随手把烟盒扔在了地上。  
Julio摁下Damien那条被他扛在肩上的腿，掐着他的大腿根将他完全的打开、摁平，俯下身去用没有点燃的烟去对他嘴上烧的明明灭灭的烟头。  
这个动作使得肛口将阴茎吃得更深，几乎整根咬了进去，Damien被顶得一声呜咽，嘴唇颤抖把烟头叼歪了去。  
Julio抿着烟嘴哼笑出声，他含含糊糊的用西语说，“嘿，叼好别掉了，不然烧着你自己。”  
Damien听得懂。虽然他总是跟别人说自己不会西语，但是他多多少少能听懂一些，只是结结巴巴的说不出来而已。  
他吐着舌尖企图拨弄烟嘴把它正过来。而Julio掐住了他的腿根，狠狠操进去，故意蹊跷地钉在那个能让他哭着求饶的肉上一下一下的磨。  
Damien顿时被刺激得挺高了胸膛，舌头一个失控差点把烟蒂顶得掉下去，吓得他赶紧伸手稳住。他的下巴高高的往后撇出一个绷紧的弧线，喉结颤抖着僵了有一会儿才开始急促的上下滑动，胯下的阴茎硬邦邦的挺在自己的小腹上，这会儿硬是被操出了一小股的白精。  
他哆嗦了好一会儿才回过神来，挺高的胸腔慢慢放松下来又落回床铺中。他偏过去吸上一口烟，扭头喷了Julio一脸，恶狠狠的骂他。被操得颤抖又被烟草浸润的沙哑嗓音吐出软甜的法语，Julio听不懂他在骂些什么，他也不需要知道这只被自己撸到炸毛的小猫在抱怨什么。  
他在渐渐散去的薄烟中笑了起来，丢开自己嘴里没被点燃的烟，从Damien的指间取过那只烟蒂，捏着烟嘴送进嘴里深深地吸上一口。  
然后他俯下身去，含着烟与Damien接吻，烟雾从他们的唇齿舌尖交融的缝隙中飘出来，消散在房间的昏暗之中。 

 

END


End file.
